Property of the King
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Thranduil just can't stay away. Sequel to Power.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, or any of their characters. Sequel to Power.

Written to fill these prompt on the Kink meme: Basically what it says in the title. Thranduil finds himself fascinated with the pretty dwarf and decides to make him his sex slave. Oh and did I mention kili is a virgin?  
One way ticket to hell.I know.

Thranduil can't help himself. The youngest dwarf is just too gorgeous to stay away from. The way he had squirmed in his lap, his beautiful, brown eyes filling up with tears after too much stimulation…and he's Thorin Oakenshield's nephew! That opens up an endless stream of possibilities. Thorin has always been too proud to allow Thranduil to take him; what better revenge than to take the King Under the Mountain's nephew? And, if Thranduil spoke of this to Thorin, how far would the dwarf go, if he thought it would save his youngest nephew from Thranduil's attentions? Given all the possibilities, Thranduil can't help wondering, how can he _not_ take the chance to have Kili again?

The Elven King of Mirkwood has the guards bring Kili up to his room, telling them to leave off the chains this time. The dwarf is unarmed and, while he looks strong, Thranduil has no doubt that the King is stronger. Thranduil's curious to see how well the Prince bears himself, after being humiliated in front of his Uncle. Kili does his ancestors proud; it's only been a day since Thranduil forced himself on the dwarf, but Kili allows himself to be led into the room and seated in the same chair that Thorin had been seated in for the show. Thranduil would have loved for the Prince to have had to be dragged in, kicking and screaming, but he settles for the flash of fear that crosses Kili's eyes when the King approaches him.

"Leave us." Thranduil dismisses the guards with a wave. "I'll call when I need you." They make a bow and exit the room, leaving him alone with his prisoner. "Good morning." He says, rounding the couch. Kili tenses in his seat, hands curling into fists. "I trust you slept well?" The dwarf just glares at him. "Come now," Thranduil stands in front of the Prince, reaching out a hand to stroke his cheek, "there's no need to-" He breaks off as Kili spits in his face.

Before Thranduil can react, the dwarf's hands are around his throat. They go backward, knocking over the couch as they go. Kili's much stronger than Thranduil had imagined (no doubt rage lends him strength). Still, all Thranduil has to do is bring his elbows into the crooks of Kili's elbows and the hold is broken. The King quickly flips them, pinning the Prince's hands on either side of his head.

"Oh, dear." Thranduil sighs. Kili lunges at him, momentarily freeing himself, but the elf just holds him down again, drawing from the Prince a cry of frustration. "I'd hoped we could have a civilized conversation first." He shakes his head. "I suppose we'll have to get right down to it."

He rises to his feet, bringing the dwarf with him. He gives Kili a shove, making the Prince fall backwards onto the bed. The dwarf scrambles backward, trying to get away, but, half a second later, Thranduil's on top of him, straddling Kili's hips and hands catching the dwarf's fists before they can reach the elf's face. Kili struggles beneath him, causing Thranduil to smirk; the dwarf's too young to realize that this has the opposite effect than the dwarf wants it to.

"Nothing you can do will help you, little Prince." Thranduil mocks. He uses both hands to take hold of Kili's shirt and rip it from the dwarf's body. Kili cries out, whether from pain or fear, Thranduil doesn't know. He hopes from both. He strokes the toned chest that's revealed.

"You're sick!" Kili hisses, never halting his struggles. "Insane!"

"I've been called worse." Thranduil replies dryly. "Now, this next part requires you keeping still. If you want to avoid as much pain as you can, I suggest you cooperate." He moves off the dwarf, sitting on his side. Kili promptly sits up. Sighing, Thranduil brings his elbow up to connect with Kili's forehead. With a grunt of pain, the Prince falls back onto the mattress, momentarily stunned. "Up to you."

Thranduil takes his time with the dwarf's breeches, easing them down, almost teasingly. When they're finally off, he rips the dwarf's underclothes from his body, relishing in the groan it causes. The Prince shifts slightly, beginning to recover from the blow. Thranduil jerks his own trousers and underclothes off, stepping out of them as he does so. Kili looks up at him from under his long lashes, eyes widening into a panicked stare.

"M-my…my Uncle…"

"Your Uncle isn't here right now." The King of Mirkwood runs the backs of his hands over the inside of Kili's thighs. They jerk farther apart, as if trying to get away from him. The irony of it amuses Thranduil to no end. "Even if he were, he couldn't help you." He lines himself up with the dwarf's opening. "No one can help you." He thrusts in, not giving the Prince any preparation. Kili's cry of pain sends a jolt to his cock, as Thranduil withdraws. "You are completely alone." He thrusts in again, drawing another moan. Smiling, he pulls out again. Kili scooches backward, but the King grabs his legs and yanks him forward, impaling the dwarf on his erection. He leans forward to whisper in Kili's ear. "You're mine, little prince. And no one is going to come save you."

He continues the attack until he comes, his release spurting inside the Prince. After Thranduil pulls out, he allows the dwarf to pull away. Kili curls himself into a ball, sobs wracking his body. The Elf King notes with pleasure that the dwarf's thighs are stained with blood, showing anyone who looks just who Kili belongs to. Perhaps he'll send the blanket down to Thorin later, let the King of the Mountain imagine what he's done to his precious nephew. For now, Thranduil lays down next to Kili. The King wraps the dwarf in his arms, pulling him so that his back rests against Thranduil's chest. The dwarf's either in too much pain or is too broken to resist. The elf hopes it's the former; he's been looking forward to breaking the beautiful Prince and it would be disappointing if all it took was one round.

"Rest, Kili." Thranduil whispers into the dwarf's ear. "You'll need it in the weeks to come."


	2. Chapter 2

Property of the King

by ROSSELLA1

Ch. 2

Note: I do not own the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, or any of their characters. Sequel to Power.

Kili doesn't know how long he lies there. He's not sure if he sleeps or not but his awareness of what actually happens during the time he lies there is sporadic at best. Thranduil never lets him go; Kili's sure of that. But, otherwise…he just doesn't know. After hours or minutes, he feels the Elven King get up and Kili has a brief flash of hope that he'll be allowed to go back to his cell or, at the very least, left alone. But, of course, that would be too kind.

"Time to get up, Little Prince." Thranduil tells him. Kili doesn't move. It's a small rebellion, but it's all he can do for now. "We need to wash off from last night." Kili can't help but flinch at the reminder, but he doesn't show the Elf King any other sign that he's heard his words. "Perhaps I should have your Uncle brought up here? Maybe you'd prove more cooperative if he gave the order."

"NO!" Kili says, both faster and louder than is probably wise. Yesterday had been humiliating enough, but he doesn't think he could stand having Uncle Thorin see him like this. "I-I'll get up."

He lets go of his legs and swings them over the side of the bed. But the moment he stands, a sharp pain shoots through him and Kili can't help but fall to his knees. It feels like he's been ripped open. Like some took a knife and… There's a soft chuckle in front of him and the dwarf glares up at Thranduil.

The Elf King reaches under his arms and sets Kili back on his feet. "It'll get easier. In a week, a night like last night won't even hurt. Come." Thranduil tilts his head, indicating a door to the right. He turns and leads the way forward.

Kili thinks about trying to run, but quickly throws that idea away. If he couldn't even stand, he doubts he could run from a palace full of guards. He manages to follow the Elven King of Mirkwood, taking nice slow steps, through the door. He takes a few excruciating steps down a short flight of stairs and is lead into a…well, he's not really sure what it is. It's about the size of Bilbo's hobbit hole and, while the walls are obviously made of rock, they are covered in flowering vines. There're artificial lights hanging from the walls and ceilings, casting the room in a greenish glow. At the center of the room, there's a large pool, at least twelve meters in circumference. Steam rises from the water; no doubt an underground spring.

Thranduil sheds the rest of his clothes. "Get in." He swings a hand towards what Kili now assumes must be his baths.

The Prince hesitates but then, deciding that there's no reason not to (other than wanting to get as far away from the elf as possible and that's not going to happen), he steps forward and lowers his foot into the water. After it reaches the ground, he climbs in. The water, which reaches just above his waist, is almost too hot and it hurts as it washes over his wounds. But Kili bites the inside of his lip and forces himself not to react visibly to the pain. Thranduil climbs in next to him and places a hand on the small of the dwarf's back.

"It's shallower on the other side." The elf says, giving him a small push. Kili's guided to the other side where, indeed, it is shallower, only coming up to his knees. The King sits down, resting his back against the rock wall. "Sit." He commands. After a moment, Kili obeys choosing a spot a good distance from Thranduil. The elf frowns at this. "Closer." Kili scoots a bit. "Closer." Apparently even this isn't enough, because a moment later, Thranduil's hands are pulling him into the Elf King's lap.

"I can sit by myself!" Kili snaps, struggling to get down.

"I know. " Thranduil replies, an arm hooking around Kili's waist to hold him in place. The other hand threads its way through Kili's hair. "But I don't want you to. Stay still." Thranduil tightens his grip enough for Kili to wince. Reluctantly, the dwarf stills, although he remains tense. "I was hoping to talk to you about this earlier, but I suppose your Uncle never taught you how to behave civilly towards your host."

"He taught me a great deal more than you'll ever know!" Kili retorts, with a growl. From what the Elven King of Mirkwood's shown him, Thranduil knows nothing about civility.

"Is that so?" Thranduil gives an amused snort. "It must have been difficult for him to teach you, what with living in a hovel ."

"It's not a hovel!" Kili snaps, before he can stop himself. He thinks of the nice warm cabin that he was raised in. It was a small place, but it was cozy and always filled with love. He'd take that over a palace any day. "It's-" But he's not about to tell that to his captor.

"Yes?" Thranduil replies politely, starting to play with Kili's hair again.

Kili shakes his head. "It's none of your business!" He finishes, feeling very foolish, and turns his head so that he doesn't have to look at the King.

"You know you could have grown up here. Did your Uncle tell you that?" This makes Kili glance back at Thranduil, in surprise. "I invited Thorin to come live here numerous times. But," He gives Kili a smile, "he always declined my invitations." He reaches in a small alcove on the side of the pool and pulls out a bottle. Opening it, he pours a thick liquid into his hands and begins to rub it through Kili's hair. "It's a shame, really. He's quite handsome. For a dwarf. I would have very much liked to have him completely at my mercy. Just as I do you now." Kili doesn't want to hear this. He doesn't want to hear this. He just wants to go back to his nice safe cell. "Of course," Thranduil tilts the Prince's head back, smiling down at him in a predatory fashion, "had I known he had such pretty nephews, I would have redoubled my efforts."

Suddenly the hand in Kili's hair moves to his shoulder and the dwarf's shoved under water. He struggles to rise up, hands reaching behind him to push against the bottom. But, Thranduil's hands hold him down. Kili starts kicking and tries to pry them off, but they won't let him go. By the time he realizes that he shouldn't be breathing in, he already feels like he's dying. He's about ready to give up, when he's hauled up into a siting position. A hand hits him on the back, bringing up a deluge of water and Kili needs to force himself to wait until it all comes out before he breathes in.

"Wha-wha…?" Is all he can manage.

"The shampoo had to be washed out." Thranduil explains."

You…you could have…have just said so!" Kili snaps, after he has his breathing under control.

"But then I wouldn't have gotten to see how pretty you were when you were gasping for air." The King says, as if it's a perfectly logical response. "Now, stand up."

Kili's perfectly happy to do so, as it gets him out of the Elf King's grasp. He's less happy when Thranduil stands with him and takes out a cloth and a bar of soap. It takes all the strength he has to force himself to stay still as Thranduil runs the cloth over the Prince's body, his touches lingering. Kili's glad he doesn't have to face the Elf King for this.

"As I was saying," Thranduil continues, as he reaches around Kili to lather his chest, his hands coming in contact with the skin much more than is necessary, "I find myself drawn to you. You are very attractive." Kili squeezes his eyes shut, trying to stop himself from going into a flashback of earlier this morning. "Your beauty rivals the elves." The hands move to his arm, washing and squeezing the muscles that they find there. "As far as dwarves go, you're second only to your Uncle." Now the other arm. "I've always had a penchant for beautiful things." His shoulders, now, and his back. Kili can't help himself from tensing, knowing that there aren't many places left. "Your Uncle told me of your quest; to reclaim Erebor." Kili's not sure what to make of this, nor how it relates to Thranduil's earlier statements. Thranduil laughs. "I'm afraid I might have led him to believe that telling me would protect you from my further attentions." The hand drops down, washing and squeezing his buttocks and thighs. "But it's a fool's quest. Were I to let you go, you would only succeed in waking up Smaug and being incinerated. And it would be such a pity for a beauty such as you to die a fiery, painful, death. No." The King's voice is firm, as he brings a hand up to grasp Kili's cock, causing the dwarf to hiss. "I think that it's best that you and your company remain with me." It's nothing less than Kili's been guessing, but it still makes his heart drop to hear it. "You in particular, I think I'll keep by my side." The hand massages Kili's already hardening length in a way that is definitely not going to make him any cleaner. "To see to my wants. My desires." Thranduil's fingers trail over the tip, and Kili has to bite his lip to stop from crying out. "I think that we can have a very pleasurable relationship, little Prince." He brushes at the vein underneath and this, time Kili's not successful at holding back.

"And if I refuse?" Kili gasps. He has a sickening feeling that it wouldn't do any good. But he won't let the King assume that he's entering into this willingly. Meanwhile, Thranduil moves his hand up and down Kili's length and, no matter how much Kili doesn't want to, he gives the elf a whimper.

"Then I'll take it anyway." Thranduil gives an amused snort. His hand drops to fondle the dwarf's balls. "Surely, you have no doubt about that, now?" He lets go, altogether, leaving Kili hard and ashamed. He spins Kili around to face him and looks him over, his eyes glittering as they rove over his figure. "Now, let's see how good you are at obeying orders. Your first command is to touch yourself. Finish yourself off."

"No." Kili replies firmly. He can't do a lot, but this is one think the Elf King can't make him do. He steps away so that Thranduil will need to move if he feels the need to grab him. "I won't."

Oddly, this makes the elf smile. "Not so good, I suppose. This'll be fun."

"You can't make me." Kili feels childish, but he's certain of this fact. Thranduil can force himself on him, but he can't force Kili to participate.

"No." Thranduil agrees. "I can't. But if you're unwilling to perform, I'll have to find entertainment elsewhere." Kili tenses, preparing for a fight. The next words throw him off guard. "Do you suppose your brother would be as unyielding as you?" Thranduil takes in Kili's features, as if he's sizing him up and comparing. "He's different than you, but just as pretty. And your Uncle. He's stronger, so he'd be more of a challenge, but I think that, if I threatened his beloved nephews, he'd give me anything I wanted."

"Leave them alone." Kili says through gritted teeth.

"That depends on whether you're willing to obey me."

Kili glowers at him in silence, and Thranduil returns the look, his lips containing just a hint of a smirk. Kili knows he's been defeated. Slowly, he brings his hand up to close around his erection.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, or any of their characters. Sequel to Power.

After the bath, Kili's given a new set of clothes. The tatters of his old ones are taken away (probably to be disposed of). The new ones make him look and smell far too much like an elf for his own liking, but at least they block the Elf King's gaze.

As soon as Kili's dressed, Thranduil calls the guards and sends him away with a kiss and the promise that he'll see him tomorrow. The Prince is brought back to his cell and thrown in, as if he's nothing more than a discarded toy. Kili doesn't mind so much, though; at least he's not in the King's room. Still, he waits until he's sure that the guards are gone before he allows himself to curl up on the bed and start to cry.

"Kili?" Kili starts up glancing wildly around his cell. He had been sure that he was alone and, indeed, he can't see anyone. "I'm outside."

He knows that voice. The Prince goes to the door and peers through the bars on the window. "Bilbo?" He asks uncertainly, keeping his voice low in case anyone might hear them.

"Yes. I'm right here."

Try as he might, Kili can't see the hobbit. Is he going insane? It wouldn't surprise him. "Where?"  
"Right- oh, right." There's a pop and suddenly the hobbit appears in front of him.

"How did you do that?"

"It's not important." Bilbo says hastily, and Kili's too glad to see a friend to press for details. "Are you alright?"

Kili studies the Burglar, but sees nothing more than friendly concern. No, how could Bilbo possibly know. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I thought I-"

"I said I'm fine!" Kili snaps. Bilbo looks startled and a bit hurt. Taking a deep breath, the dwarf continues. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired." He swallows. "The others…are they okay?" He wonders if Thranduil…no, the King's been so busy with him that he hasn't had…but he hasn't been with the King all the time. And Thorin-

"I haven't found them, yet." Bilbo's saying. "I only found you because the guards were bringing you back." He pauses. "Where were you?"

"I…" He hasn't thought about what he'd tell the others if any of them ever ask what happened to him. Lying to Thorin is out of the question. His face burns at even the thought of having to face his Uncle again. But he can't tell the others. He just can't. "The King wanted to talk." He finishes, finally. "Wanted to know why we were passing through." Suddenly, he finds the Hobbit's presence taxing. It's exhausting to pretend that everything's alright.

Bilbo seems to accept this. "At least he seems nice." Kili can't help but stare at the burglar. "I mean, he gave you new clothes and if he didn't hurt you, then how bad can he be?"

No, Kili decides. Bilbo definitely does not know. And he finds himself relaxing. "You're right." He says, managing to keep most of the terseness out of his voice. "Now, listen to me. I need you to go find the others and make sure they're alright. When you do, let me know."

"Okay," Bilbo says, hesitantly, "but it might take a while. This is a big place. I'm not sure-"

"That's fine." Kili interrupts. Beggars can't be choosers. "Just…make sure they're okay, alright?"

"Of course." Bilbo promises. "I'll…I'll come back when I can." He says.

"Thank you." Kili replies sincerely. He'll enjoy having a friend around much more when he has time to compose himself.

When Bilbo leaves, Kili lays down again, but this time he doesn't cry. He'll save that for later; when he has no hope left.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, or any of their characters. Sequel to Power.

After Kili leaves, Thranduil's tempted to move ahead right away. He's wanted Thorin Oakenshield for years and, now that Thranduil has the King Under the Mountain in the palm of his hand, he wants nothing more than to have the dwarf brought to him so that Thranduil can act out every fantasy he's ever had on his helpless captive. But, he knows he must be patient. There're weeks and weeks to come. As many as Thranduil desires. And it would be such a shame to get bored with his beautiful new toys so soon after they have arrived. So he forces himself to wait. He attends to matters of state, assures his son that he does not need help dealing with the new captives, and entertains himself until night time.

The next morning, he has a few mildly important meetings to attend to, but come afternoon, he has more than enough time to invite Thorin up to his quarters. He orders the servants to have lunch and Thorin brought to him. He has the food laid out on the table and the dwarf chained to the chair across the table from the Elf King's own, allowing him to have one hand free. He has both their plates filled with food, their goblets filled with wine, and then dismisses his servants.

"Eat." Thranduil smiles warmly at his guest. "You must be hungry."

Thorin glares back at him and doesn't make a move toward his plate. "There's no use pretending you mean me well. You might as well say what you wish to say and send me back."

"I thought we could talk over lunch."

"I do not make a habit of dining with my enemy."

Thranduil shrugs. "As you like it. However, your actions won't change mine. I've had a rather…stimulating past two days." He smiles at Thorin, whose eyes flash in anger and suspicion. "I'm positively famished." Thranduil begins to eat his meal, keeping his attention on the food rather than Thorin. After a minute or so of silence, Thorin begins to eat as well. The Elven King of Mirkwood waits for the dwarf to eat several mouthfuls before continuing. "You see," he says, as if he had never broken off, "I invited your nephew, Kili, to come see me yesterday and, oh," he sighs, "he was even better than I imagined!"

Thorin's face is a glorious mixture of rage and pain, as he struggles to undo his bonds. He hisses several words in Khuzdul before going back to the Common Tongue. "You promised-"

"I changed my mind." Thranduil gives the dwarf a chilling smile. "You _are_ after all my prisoners. What rights can you lay claim to?"

"If you touch him again-"

"Oh, I plan to, Thorin." Thranduil purrs. "In fact, as I've told him, I think that he and I will be spending quite a lot of time together in the coming weeks."

Thorin lunges at him, only to be pulled back by his chains. "You _will_ die for this. "

Thranduil dismisses this with a wave of his hand. "Come now, Thorin. Let's not hurl idle threats at one another. You know very well that you are in no position to harm me. Besides, I haven't called you up here merely to gloat; I called you up here to make you an offer."

"And why would I trust you?"

"Because you have no choice." Thranduil pauses to give Thorin time to reply, but the King Under the Mountain just looks at him as if he'd like nothing more than to slice the elf's throat and feel Thranduil's blood run over his hands. "I think it's fairly obvious that Kili's not the only dwarf in your line that's captured my attention. You, yourself, did so long before he was even born." Thorin doesn't reply to this although he must see where Thranduil's going with this. "I thought I'd offer you the opportunity to save your nephew a little pain. I find myself wanting company tonight, but I'm afraid I was rather rough with Kili, last night." Thorin flinches at this. "I'd rather not damage him irreparably, so, I thought that perhaps you would like to take his place; give him time to heal."

"And what guarantee do I have that you'll leave him alone? You didn't last time." Thorin replies, suspiciously.

"I'll let you spend the night with me. As long as I'm with you, you'll know I'm not defiling your precious Kili."

Thorin doesn't need to reply for Thranduil to know his answer. The two finish their meal (at Thranduil's insistence) and then Thranduil unchains the dwarf from the chair, with a warning that, should he resist, both Fili and Kili will be punished in his place. The elf has Thorin undress before him, nice and slowly, relishing in the defiant look that the King Under the Mountain manages to keep in place. Thranduil ends up taking Thorin over and over again, until he can't come again. He's waited quite a while to have the dwarf underneath him and he sees no reason why he should hurry. True to his word, the Elf King allows Thorin to share his bed for the night, chaining his captive's hands to the headboard in case it slips the dwarf's mind that his nephews are under Thranduil's control.

It's not until the next night that Thranduil sends Thorin back to his cell, promising the dwarf similar opportunities in the future. Thorin doesn't complain about the change in plans, perhaps realizing that the longer he spends with Thranduil, the longer Kili remains safe. He allows Kili to rest for the remainder of the night; he wasn't lying when he told Thorin that he wants the boy to heal. Ruining his new toy would be very foolish and Thranduil hopes to be able to play with the Young Prince for quite a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, or any of their characters. Sequel to Power.

At first, Kili relishes in being ignored. He allows himself to sleep, the walls of his cell keeping him from prying eyes. Bilbo comes to talk to him again in the morning and, this time, it's much more pleasant than the previous visit. Kili has had time to compose himself and think up answers to possible questions that the hobbit might ask. The aches start to fade and, even if they don't go away entirely, it's better than before.

But, starting in the afternoon of the day after he's brought back, he begins to wonder just how long this will last. Thranduil's made it more than clear to the dwarf that the King's not satisfied with one or two rounds. Dread starts to undermine the relief and, with it, worry. If Thranduil's not hurting Kili, than is he with one of the others? Fili? Thorin? Kili doesn't want to think about it but, once the idea enters his minds, he can't get it out. And it's enough to drive him insane. Bilbo hasn't found anyone besides Balin and he. What if that's because…he can't bear to even finish the thought. When Thranduil finally does have Kili brought to him, Kili's glad that he can at least be sure that he's the only one with the King.

The guards lead him up to Thranduil's quarters and have him stand in the middle of the room. Once they leave, the King gets up from his seat on the couch, circling the dwarf, looking him up and down as if he is nothing more than a deer that the elf is hunting. Kili has to force himself not to turn his head to follow the elf's path.

"Strip." Thranduil orders.

Kili hesitates for a moment, thinking about disobeying, but decides to save his rebellion for something that would actually mean something. Slowly, he removes his clothing, starting with his shirt and leaving his underclothes on as long as possible. He lets the clothes drop to his feet and then straightens up, trying not to show how vulnerable he feels. Still, he can repress a shudder as a hand strokes the small of his back.

"I've missed you, my little Prince."

"I've found your absence rather refreshing." He winces as there's a hard slap to his rear.

"Now, now, there's no need to be rude." Thranduil lectures.

"And it's not rude to torture and rape people?"

"I'm the King." The elf replies, nonchalantly. "If I wish to be rude, I will. You, on the other hand, are my prisoner and slave. You cannot afford to have bad manners." Suddenly, Thranduil's pressed up behind him and it takes all of Kili's strength not to turn around to face the older male. The Prince hisses as a finger's thrust inside him; the pain's much duller than it was a couple of days ago, but it's not completely gone. "Mmm…" The King of Mirkwood sounds displeased. "You're not nearly as healed as I had hoped."

"Really?" Kili retorts. He's tempted to bring his foot back into Thranduil's crotch, but knows that that's only a temporary solution, and one that he'd pay for.

"Never mind. You'll simply have to pleasure me in some other way." Hands push down on his shoulders until Kili's on his knees. The King moves in front of him and then frowns. "No." Thranduil decides. "That won't work at all." He quickly sheds his robes and then crosses over to the bed. "Come here." Thranduil gestures, as he lays on top of the covers, resting his head on the pillows. Kili thinks about making a run for the door. He could probably make it before the King had time to get to him, but- "The guards are outside." Thranduil points out, as if sensing his thoughts. "And even were you to get past them, I still have your companions. If you do escape, they'll be punished in your stead. Every last one of them." Kili won't allow his friends and family to suffer because of his cowardice. Slowly, he turns and walks towards the bed.

…..

The Prince looks much smaller and more vulnerable than he did only a moment ago, as he comes at Thranduil's bidding. The King smiles and memorizes every change in expression that flashes across Kili's face. It'll be fun to hear what Thorin has to say when he tells him how terrified Kili was.

"That's good." Thranduil praises, as the young dwarf halts near the corner of the bed that's farthest from the King. "Now, get in and kneel at the end." Kili obeys, looking very uncomfortable. "Have you ever performed fellatio, my prince?" Kili narrows his eyes, confusion evident. 'No', Thranduil thinks with a smirk, 'the boy's far too inexperienced.' The King of Mirkwood reaches down and takes his cock in his hand, running his fingers over it lightly. "Have you ever given oral pleasure?" He explains, helpfully. The dwarf tenses, revulsion evident in his features. "Well?"

"No." Kili hisses, and Thranduil can't tell if it's from anger or fear. Maybe both.

"Then it's high time you've learned." Now, there's no doubt about it. The Prince looks like he wants to cry and is trying desperately not to. "I'd prefer not to wait all night." Thranduil adds, after a few seconds go by and Kili makes no move. Still nothing. Perhaps he needs further encouragement. "Perhaps your Uncle would be willing to take your place? He did so the past couple of nights, you know." He enjoys the look of utter brokenness that flashes across the young dwarf's face at the news. "He loves you very much. If you're feeling shy…"

Thranduil doesn't need to finish. The Prince creeps timidly up until his mouth is level with Thranduil's groin. The King sighs in pleasure as Kili's lips wrap around him, hands coming to cup the back of the dwarf's head. It's not the best the elf's ever had; it's actually very sloppy and Kili doesn't seem to know what to do with his tounge. But the dwarf will improve over time and Thranduil can always go to Thorin if he wants someone with more expereince. Besides Kili'll never be able to do this to anyone else without thinking of Thranduil first.

…..

Thranduil keeps Kili the rest of the night, allowing the dwarf to rest his head on the elf's stomach. When the King leaves to attend to his business for the day, he leaves the dwarf naked and chained to the bed. The servants are given orders not to enter (though the humiliation would be lovely to witness, Thranduil's not willing to share his new toy with anyone, just yet). He won't be able to entertain Kili for most of the day but, that night, the Prince's company will be more than welcome.

The first thing he does is make a visit to Thorin's cell. The King Under the Mountain is asleep when Thranduil enters, no doubt exhausted from the previous few days. Thranduil is pleased to note that the bruises and bite-marks haven't faded in the slightest. While the dwarf sleeps, Thranduil is able to see Thorin's features while they're at peace, a rare but pleasing sight. While passion does nothing to harm the dwarf's appearance, Thorin is handsomest when the creases wrought by anxiety are smoothed out. The elf watches Thorin's chest rise and fall in his sleep for a moment, before reaching out and brushing a lock of hair out of Thorin's face. The dwarf is on his feet before Thranduil can even pull his hand back. Thorin's hand grabs the elf's wrist, twisting it backwards, as far as it will go without snapping.

"Let me go." Thranduil orders, wincing in pain.

Thorin looks very much like he wants to disobey, but he does as Thranduil asks, tossing the King of Mirkwood's hand away from him. "Don't know what you expected." Thorin replies, gruffly. "You should make some noise when you walk, that way I wouldn't be so surprised."

"I'll take that into consideration." Thranduil resists the impulse to massage his wrist.

"What are you doing here? I hardly imagine that you came down here just to watch me sleep."

…...

"I could have." Thranduil smiles and Thorin wants to break the elf's face into a million pieces. "You look very lovely when you're asleep. But, no. I did not come here just to look at you." The King of Mirkwood pauses, as if waiting for Thorin to say something, but Thorin keeps his silence. Nothing he has in mind would be wise to say out loud. "I was wondering if you'd like me to regale you with news of your precious nephew."

Thorin's stomach clenches, but he does his best not to let the anxiety show on his face. "It's obvious that you want to tell me. As you're the King, I suppose you'll do so." Thorin restrains himself from adding, "whether I want you to or not."

In truth, he does want to hear about Kili. For no matter what is happening to his nephew, it is news that Kili is still alive. And if Thorin knows what is being done to him, he will be able to help him later. How, the older dwarf hasn't figured out yet. Thorin's never been good at comforting others; often he has no idea how to deal with his own emotions, let alone others. But he won't let Kili go through this alone. If…when…they escape, Thorin will be whatever his nephew needs him to be.

There's a flash of displeasure in Thranduil's eyes, and then the elf looks down, studying his nails. "He was fine when I left him. He still hasn't completely healed from last time, but I went easy on him last night." Thorin keeps his expression as neutral as possible. "I don't think he appreciated it, though." Thranduil continues, glancing up at him. "He wasn't very enthusiastic. I had to hold his head down to get him to swallow." Thorin grits his teeth but doesn't react. He won't give the elf the satisfaction of knowing that this is getting under Thorin's skin. "I left him up there. Chained to the bed, without a stich on him." The elf's eyes rove over the dwarf's face, as if hungry for any type of reaction. Thorin finds small comfort in the fact that the disappointment in them grows. "I wonder if he'll be more energetic tonight. After all, he'll have had nothing to do but wait for me all day." Thranduil stops bothering to hide his gaze. "Have you nothing to say to that? Or don't you care about your nephew's plight?"

"I care." Thorin replies stiffly. "But I wasn't aware that you had asked me a question."

Thranduil scowls. "I think we should try something different tomorrow. You and I."  
Thorin shrugs. "As you've told me, I'm at your mercy." The satisfaction he gets from seeing Thranduil storm from his cell makes up for any indignities Thorin himself will suffer later.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, or any of their characters. Sequel to Power.

Thranduil's errands keep him away until nighttime, but, in those hours, the frustration only grows. He had hoped to watch Thorin fall apart at the news of his nephew's latest humiliation. That the King Under the Mountain had managed to hold himself together was disappointing, to say the least. The indifference had been feigned; Thranduil's sure of that. But the knowledge gives him little to savor for the rest of the day and, by the time he's done, the disappointment has only grown into a determination to draw a reaction from Thorin, the next time the two met.

It is in this mindset, that Thranduil returns to his quarters. Judging by the wounds on the Prince's wrists, Kili has tried to get free, but to no avail. He'll have to have the healer attend to them later, Thranduil thinks. It would be no fun if his new concubine was placed out of commission so suddenly because of a few minor cuts. The King of Mirkwood unchains the dwarf and has him use the privy. Judging by how long the Prince is in there, Thranduil was only an hour or so short of having to change his sheets. Kili's lips are also chapped and his stomach growls, but Thranduil doesn't offer him food or water. That'll come later.

If truth be told, Thranduil's more anxious to have Thorin in his bed again. To reassert his dominance over the older dwarf. But, if he alters his plans after already telling them to Thorin, that would show the King Under the Mountain that Thranduil was annoyed by the dwarf's act of defiance and, to show Thorin that, would be admitting defeat. So, instead, the elf decides to take a small portion of what he wants from Thorin from Kili's body.

He doesn't say much to the boy. After all, the Prince is just a means to an end. The elf hadn't been planning on taking the Prince this way for another day or so, but Thorin's small rebellion has stripped Thranduil of his patience. If he can't have Thorin, Kili's the next best starts by taking out a small bottle of oil and bringing it and Kili into his closet. He orders the dwarf to kneel on all fours in front of the King of Mirkwood's wall-length mirror and, whether it's something in Thranduil's manner or that the Prince is beginning to realize the futileness of resistance, Kili obeys without so much as a word of protest.

Once Kili's in position, Thranduil strips himself of his clothes, letting them drop on the floor, and kneels behind his prey. The young dwarf is trembling slightly and, when Thranduil slicks up his fingers and starts preparing Kili, the fear in the Prince's eyes is unmistakable.

"I won't be so rough today as I was last time." Thranduil assures him. "I want you to enjoy yourself this time." If Thorin refuses to react to his nephew's pain, maybe he'll react to Kili's forced pleasure.

"Then let me go?" Kili's voice is defiant but the last word is said as a plea.

Thranduil laughs and tucks a strand of Kili's hair behind the dwarf's ear. "Why would I want to do a thing like that? There's still so much fun we can have."

He pours some oil onto his palm and spreads it over himself, keeping the fingers of his other hand inside the Prince. After he's sure that there's more than enough oil to avoid tearing the boy any further, he leans over the Prince, pressing his chest against Kili's back. Reaching in between the younger dwarf's legs, he grasps Kili's limp member and moves his hand over it slowly. The whimper that never makes it past Kili's throat makes Thranduil smile.

"You see?" The King of Mirkwood says. "This isn't so bad. At least part of you enjoys it."

"I- oh!" Kili's reply is cut short with a not unpleased moan, as Thranduil replaces the fingers that are filling the dwarf up, with his own erection.

In one fluid motion, Thranduil slides all the way in until he reaches the dwarf's prostrate. Kili bites his lip, as if the Prince thinks that he can resist his body's reaction if he keeps quiet. Laughing, Thranduil pulls all the way out, only to thrust in again. He starts to synchronize his strokes with his thrusts, making sure to hit Kili's prostrate with every other move. The Prince is trying to control his reactions but, with every second that passes, he's losing the battle.

"Look at yourself." Thranduil whispers. When Kili doesn't obey, Thranduil threads his fingers through Kili's locks and yanks the Prince's head back, drawing a grunt from the Prince.

Kili is truly beautiful like this. His eyes alive with rage and humiliation (Thranduil thinks there might be a flash of pain in there, too, but, if there is, it's too well-covered to savor). His lips, still bruised from the night before, are clenched together, trying to hold back the moans. His dark hair and pale skin only highlight the flush that tinges the Prince's cheeks. The King of Mirkwood wonders if that's from the exertion or the humiliation. Either way, it's rather appealing.

Thranduil slowly bends down to kiss Kili's cheek. "You're absolutely debauched. What do you think your people would say if they could see you like this? Nothing but a common whore?" Thranduil pulls out and gives a particularly hard thrust, causing the Prince to whimper. "I think they'd reconsider your right to the throne." Another thrust. "I imagine they do so already, though. Seeing as you hardly look like a dwarf." Thranduil can see from Kili's eyes that this is a sore point and presses it. "You've been here a little over a week and you're beard's barely grown at all. Somehow I doubt you have the ability to grow a full one. Then there's your height. Combined with your fair skin, you could pass for an elf. If it wasn't for your ears." Thranduil lets his tongue dart out to lick the shell of the Prince's ear. "Perhaps your mother had-"

"Shut. Up." Kili hisses. And Thranduil can see tears hiding in the corners of Kili's eyes.

Smiling, the King changes his hold of Kili's hair to a more gentle one. Running his fingers through it, as if to comfort the Prince. "It's not an insult, my little Prince. It would do you honor for your father to be an el-"

"SHUT UP!" The young dwarf roars, bringing his elbow back into Thranduil's stomach. The Prince rips himself out of the elf's arms and spins around, pushing the King backwards.

Thranduil's stunned at the fury with which the boy attacks him. He finds his hair being pulled, feet and fists slamming into every available bit of skin. No doubt this has been building ever since the first time, but it's still quite an amazing feat and, for a moment, the elf is too stunned to retaliate. But the initial shock quickly wears off, and anger replaces it. How dare a prisoner presume to attack a King.

He grabs Kili's wrists. The dwarf tries to pull away, but Thranduil's both larger and stronger. The elf shoves the Prince backward, sending Kili crashing into the mirror, glass shattering around the boy. Rising to his feet, Thranduil grabs the Prince by the throat with one hand and uses the other to pick up a shard. Kili's eyes widen and he starts trying to pry Thranduil's fingers off, but the King lifts the young dwarf up in the air and carries him back into the bedroom. The dwarf's legs kick helplessly in the air, as Thranduil throws the Prince facedown onto the bed. Kili tries to scramble away, but Thranduil's on top of him quickly, pinning him down. The chains that still hang on the bedposts quickly secure the boy's arms and, though Kili still struggles, it's all in vain.

"That was a very foolish thing to do." Thranduil hisses in Kili's ear. "I would have been content to merely rape you, but I think that now you need to be shown your place."

"I-"  
"Silence!" The King orders. "You are nothing more than my property and, as such, you are here solely for my pleasure. If you attack me, you will be punished." With nothing left to say, Thranduil brings the shard of glass to Kili's right shoulder blade and begins cutting.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, or any of their characters. Sequel to Power.

After he's finished, Thranduil leaves the dwarf to sob there in peace. He takes the still bloody shard out to be sent on a silver platter down to Thorin and orders for some healing salves and bandages to be brought up. The elf washes out the Princes wound and then puts pressure on it until the bleeding stops. A perfect crest of Mirkwood. The wound will close up, in time, but there'll always be a scar. Serving as a visible reminder to all who look on it that the youngest Prince of Erebor belongs to him. Thranduil finishes tending to the Prince's wound and then lies down beside Kili, removing the chains and trusting in the pain to keep the young dwarf compliant.

"You should have just taken it, my little Prince." Thranduil whispers, placing a kiss on the back of Kili's head and rubbing the Prince's back, as it shakes from the sobs.

…..

Thranduil repents his rashness before the morning comes. True it will be enjoyable in the future, to see his symbol on Kili's back, but it also means that he'll need to be more careful with the dwarf. For one thing, sending Kili back to the dungeon's out of the question. The dwarf's cell is a fair bit cleaner than most, given Kili's royal status, but it would still be far too easy for Kili's wound to get infected. This means that Kili will have to remain in Thranduil's quarters for quite a while and, despite the fact that Thranduil finds the Prince entertaining, the King of Mirkwood does like his privacy now and again. Furthermore, Thranduil won't be able to enjoy his new toy until the wound heals, lest he overexert the Prince. So the King of Mirkwood has doomed himself to being forced to share his quarters with a useless concubine. Oh, well. Perhaps he'll put Kili in his sitting room so that the dwarf won't be so intrusive. And he still has Thorin. And he has yet to introduce himself to Fili…

So it's with a mixture of chagrin and optimism that he goes about his business. He has a food brought up to Kili and waits for the Prince to finish eating before restraining the dwarf and leaving for the day. Thranduil eats his own meal with his son. With the excitement of the past few days, he's been leaving the care of the rest of the prisoners and the patrol of the borders to Legolas, but that cannot continue forever and, as King, he still needs to hear the reports. After that, he attends to some routine issues, all the while planning how he will deal with Thorin tonight.

…..

When Thorin receives the shard, he instantly knows whose blood is on it. The guard bearing it looks shocked and sickened, and Thorin doesn't bother to mask the look of pain and anger in his own face, although he doesn't say anything. His voice is terse as he tells the elf to take it away. The guard obeys, apologizing as he does so, as if it is his fault that the King of Mirkwood is a monster. Thorin doesn't reply, too wrapped up in his own thoughts and emotions to give comfort to anyone else.

He lies down on his cot and immediately rises again, unable to remain still for any length of time longer than a second. He wonders, briefly if Kili is dead, but he quickly dismisses that idea. As royalty, throne or none, Thorin and his nephews are worth more to Thranduil alive than dead. And even had the King of Mirkwood killed Kili in a fit of rage, it would have been more likely for Thranduil to send Thorin Kili's head than…no, Kili was still alive. He had to be alive. But he is hurt and who knows what Thranduil has-

"Thorin!" The King Under the Mountain starts, looking around. For a moment, he's sure that he has imagined the voice, but then," Psst! By the door!"

Thorin rushes to the door and looks through the bars. He's sure he must be seeing things. Maybe recent events have unhinged him more than he thought, but he's sure that the Halfling has his eye to his keyhole. "Bilbo?" Thorin asks, hearing the incredulousness in his own tone.

"Oh." Bilbo says, looking up. "Right. Hello."

"You…I…how…" Thorin knows he sounds very unkingly, but he can't help it. He had assumed that Bilbo had been caught with the rest of the Company and to see him outside his door…

"I'll explain later." Bilbo says, glancing down the hall. "The guards are changing right now. I don't know how much time I had. I just, well, I've been looking for you. I heard them talking about another dwarf and I guessed it must have been you, so I've been looking into each and every cell and now that I-"

"Bilbo." Thorin cuts Bilbo off. "The others. Have you seen them?"  
"The others?" Bilbo looks surprised. "Of course. I-"

"And my nephews? Fili and Kili?"

"Yes, yes." The hobbit says, a bit impatiently. "Them too, of course."

"How are they?" Thorin holds his breath, dreading the answer.

"Well, Fili's alright. Bit bored, I'd say. Getting tired of being cooped up in the cell. But he's well-fed and well-clothed. Perfectly healthy."

"And Kili?"  
"Kili…" Bilbo pauses, frowning. "He was fine when I last saw him. But that was a couple of days ago. Seems a bit long, if you ask me. But, the elves haven't harmed any of the others, why should Kili be any different?" The hobbit looks so sure of this fact that Thorin doesn't have the heart to disabuse him of this notion. Besides, the dwarf doubts that Kili would wish for anyone else to know.

"Thank you, Bilbo." Thorin replies and leans closer. "Now, I need you to do something for me."

"Of course." Bilbo says.

"I need you to find us a way out of here, as soon as possible."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, or any of their characters. Sequel to Power.

The breakfast with his father had been nice. Legolas rarely gets to see Ada outside of political meetings but, in the past week or so, his father has been even more distant. So, the Prince of Mirkwood doesn't feel too guilty about getting carried away with personal news and focusing less on the news of border patrols than he should have. After all, other than the arrival of the dwarves (which Legolas still isn't sure is the 'invasion' that his father seems to fear), few things have happened out of the ordinary. As a result of his eagerness to hear how his father has been doing, Legolas had just plain forgot to acquaint his Father with the fact that the last of the spiders had been chased far enough back so as not to be considered a threat. It's a small thing, really. The spiders are always moving and their status is constantly changing. Still, it's a pesky detail that Legolas' father needs to know.

It's to tell his father this that Legolas ventures into his father's quarters. He knows that Ada won't be there, but it'll be quicker to just leave a note than to hunt down the King. At the most, he expects to find a servant or two straightening up the rooms. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that meets his eyes.

The dwarf lying face down on his father's bed is stark naked. The chains and the fact that the dwarves are being held captive erase any thought Legolas might have had about him being a willing participant in this. At first Legolas is frozen in horror. His mind tires and fails to come up with a reasonable explanation as to why his father would have one of the dwarves in this position. Slowly, Legolas approaches the bed. The dwarf tenses, no doubt having heard him.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Legolas says, keeping his voice soft and even.

The dwarf starts. "Who's there?"

"My name is Legolas." He decides to leave out the Prince part, for now. Reaching the edge of the mattress, he notices that the dwarf has a bandage on his shoulder. Perhaps his father was just…but, no. That doesn't account for the dwarf's nudity and the chains. "Are…are you hurt?"

There's a moment of silence and then. "No," The dwarf's voice is sarcastic, "I've just had something carved into my skin and demoted to being a sex toy; I'm perfectly fine." The dwarf scoffs. "Stupid elves." He mutters.

Legolas ignores the insult. "I'm...I assure you that I won't hurt you." The dwarf doesn't reply to this. "What is your name?"

There's a pause and then, "Kili." The dwarf, whom Legolas now realizes is Thorin Oakenshield's own nephew, sounds slightly less antagonistic.

"Kili." Legolas repeats. "I'm…I'm sorry for…I had no idea…" He truly has no idea what to say. The elf knows that nothing can make any of this better. "If I'd known my father had-"

"Your father?" Kili's voice takes on the guarded tone again.  
Oops. "Yes. I am Prince of Mirkwood. But I swear! I had no idea that my father was capable…if I'd…I would never have allowed…I'm sorry…" Legolas trails off, knowing how useless his apologies are.

"If you're sorry than prove it!" Kili challenges, his voice a hiss.

And, of course! Legolas should have thought of this earlier, he thinks, as he glances around for a key. Upon not seeing one in plain sight, he rummages around in the drawer of his father's night table until he finds one and immediately goes to the chains. The elven Prince half expects the dwarf to attack him after he's released. After all, Legolas' fath- the King hasn't given Kili any reason to trust elves. But the dwarf just sits up, wincing at the effort, and looks at him warily.

Legolas glances around and, seeing some clothes lying on the floor, he picks them up and hands them to Kili. "Do you think you can…" He gestures towards Kilis' wound.

"I think I can get dressed on my own." Kili replies curtly, already struggling to clothe himself. He hisses several times, no doubt aggravating his wound, but he manages to finish without needing help.

"You…you should see a healer."Legolas suggests. "Can you walk?" In reply, the dwarf rises to his feet. The Prince of Mirkwood stands up next to him. He leads the way out the door and turns to the left. "It's this way."

The dwarf follows him, eyes glancing cautiously at his surroundings and at Legolas. The elf doesn't try to make conversation. He can't think of anything to say. Maybe to apologize? But what good would that do? His father's done…and Legolas had had no idea….and Kili…There was no way Legolas could possibly make this up to the dwarf.

When they enter the House of Healing, the master Healer, Glarowen, looks up at them and gives a short bow. "Your majesties." He doesn't look surprised to see Kili here and Legolas has to wonder whether Kili's the first prisoner the King has harmed.

Legolas nods. "Glarowen. Kili…" He gestures to the dwarf. "He's hurt. He needs medical attention. His shoulder…"

"Of course." He turns to Kili, gesturing to a table. "If you'll just take off your shirt and sit down…"

Kili's look of wariness had lessened slightly, but now it increases and he glances at Legolas.

The Prince of Mirkwood gives a small smile. "He will not harm you."

The dwarf looks slightly reassured and he slowly walks over to hoist himself up onto the table. Kili hesitates a second and then slides his shirt off.

"There we go." Glarowen says, walking behind Kili. He reaches across and slowly peels off the bandages, causing Kili to wince. After it's off, Glarowen's expression is grim. He looks up at Legolas. "How long ago was this done?"

Not sure if he wants to know what 'this' is, but knowing that it's his duty, Legolas tiptoes around so that he's standing next to the healer. What he sees makes him gasp. It's not like he hasn't pieced together that his father has carved something into Kili's back, but the overall symbolism of the wound…

"I…I don't know."

"Last night." Kili speaks up. "I think. I might have lost track of time."

"Well, it wasn't too badly bandaged, but it could be much better."

"Then make it so." Legolas orders. "I-I must go…I have _things_ to discuss with my…with the King." Kili swivels his head, looking at Legolas with eyes wide. "I will be back." Legolas assures. "But I need to make sure that your companions have not…suffered as you have and make sure that this does not happen again."

"My Uncle." Kili speaks up. "He…he said…" The dwarf averts his eyes. "Please make sure he's alright?"

Legolas nods. "Of course."

"And…tell him I'm okay?"

The Prince of Mirkwood looks the dwarf up and down. Legolas isn't used to lying, but if the dwarf wishes it. "Yes." He turns to Glarowen. "In the meantime, Glarowen, look after him. Tend to his wound and any other complaints he may have. Allow no one to see him but me, least of all the King. If you need to hide him, don't hesitate to, understood?"

"Understood, my Prince." Glarowen makes a short bow and Legolas can only hope that, if push comes to shove, the healer will choose to obey a Prince's orders over a King's.

Legolas places a hand on Kili's shoulder. The dwarf Prince tenses. "I promise you, Kili, I will do all I can to protect you and your friends." He gives what he hopes is a reassuring smile, and then turns to leave.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, or any of their characters. Sequel to Power.

When the Prince of Mirkwood appears outside Thorin's cell, the King of Erebor doesn't know what to think. He's only met Legolas a handful of times and he knows very little of him. Thorin wonders whether the Prince has come to enjoy the same pleasures that his father seems so eager to partake of. The young elf certainly seems to find it hard to meet Thorin's eyes.

"Well?" Thorin says, gruffly. "Is there a reason that you're here?"

Legolas flinches, but rubs his lips together. "Yes. I'm afraid there is." He swallows. "I-I've spoken with your nephew. " Thorin tenses. "Kili. I…he…he wishes for me to tell you that he's alright."

Thorin studies the elf carefully. He appears to be genuinely shaken. Not nearly as cold as his father. "If you've spoken with him then you know that that is not true."

Legolas nods, silently. "He…my father…he…Kili's hurt. In more ways than one. I…how much do you know?"

"I know that he has been violated by your father and made to bleed in some way. Your father sent me a shard of bloody glass this morning."

Legolas flinches. "I…I only found out…has he harmed you, too?"

"That is none of your concern." Thorin snaps.

The Elvish Prince bites his lip. "Of course not. I…forgive me…it's just…I promise you…I had no idea…not until today when I found-"

"Enough."Thorin cuts the Prince off. "Whether or not you need or deserve forgiveness is yet to be determined. Tell me everything."

Stumbling, the Elven Prince gets it out. About finding Kili in…in that state, about going to the healer, and about the horrific wound. When he's finished, Thorin has very little doubt that Legolas was completely in the dark about his father's activities. It's possible that this is a ruse, but, if so, Legolas is a very good actor and Thorin cannot think of a reason for it.

"But I promise you." Legolas eyes are filled with determination at the end of the tale. "I will do everything in my power to keep you and your Company safe from the King."

"And do you have the power to do that?"

"I don't know." The elf admits. "But I will do all that I can."

Thorin wants to push for more, but he knows that the Prince is only being honest; Thranduil holds more sway than Legolas. "Will you carry a message to my nephew for me?"

"Of course!" Legolas sounds surprised that Thorin needs to ask.

"Tell him that I'm sorry."

The Prince's eyes narrow. "For what?"

"For not being able to protect him."

…..

After his talk with Thorin, Legolas makes the trip to each dwarf's cell. The others are disgruntled and tight-lipped, but it would appear that Thorin and Kili are his father's only targets. After finishing comes the part that Legolas dreads the most. He returns to the King's Quarters and waits for Thranduil to return.

…..

When Thranduil returns to his bedroom after he has finished with his day, he does not expect to find a dwarfless bed and his son sitting in wait for him. From Legolas' pale face and angry eyes and from the fact that Kili is nowhere in sight, Thranduil judges that his son is not at all happy about the condition in which he found the Dwarf prince. He knew he shouldn't have allowed Legolas to be raised with his mother. Well, it's too late now.

"Father." Legolas greets, his tone cold, as he rises to his feet.

"Legolas." Thranduil inclines his head slightly. "May I ask what you are doing in my room?"

This causes Legolas' eyes to flash and the younger elf to hiss. "Is that all you have to ask? I came here to leave you a report, found Kili lying here hurt and naked, and all you have to ask is what I'm doing here?"

"Well, it's obvious you disapprove of my actions and that you have secreted the dwarf away to places unknown. I suppose I could ask where you've hidden him, but I doubt you'd tell me. What would you like me to ask?"

This reasoning doesn't seem to calm Legolas down. Instead, the anguish in his eyes grows deeper. "How can you act like nothing is wrong? How could you do this?"

"I'm the King." Thranduil replies loftily. "I can do whatever I want."

"And what about Kili? And Thorin?" His son asks.

"They're dwarves and prisoners. Legally, they have no rights in this realm." Thranduil explains. Really, Legolas should have learned this from his tutor. He'll have to see what else the elf left out of his son's education.

"But that doesn't make this right!"

Ah, so it's a matter of morality. "You'll soon learn that doing what is right is rather unsatisfying. It does nothing to ensure that you get what you want."

"But you're hurting people to get it!" Legolas insists, as if Thranduil doesn't already know that.

"Yes." The King says simply.

Legolas stares at him for a moment, with anger and sorrow in his eyes. "Do you truly feel no remorse? None at all?"

"If I felt remorse, I would have allowed Thorin and his Company to leave. Now, as they are still here, I would like to enjoy my evening the way I had planned. If you would be so kind-"

"NO!" The younger elf firmly states.

"No?" Thranduil raises an eyebrow, taking a step towards his son. "The last time I checked, I was the King and-"

"And how would your people feel if they knew that their King had tortured and raped, not one, but two helpless prisoners?"

Thranduil sighs. "I have no doubt that many of the guards and servants already know. And-"

"I'm not talking about them!" Legolas snaps. "I'm talking about your subjects."

This causes Thranduil to pause. "If you're threatening to-"

"I'm not threatening. I'm promising. If you harm a single person, dwarf or otherwise, ever again, I will not rest until every last elf knows what you have done."

The idea of this makes the King uncomfortable. A monarch's rule depends on the content of his people and if his people were to turn against him… "They would not believe you." Thranduil knows he does not sound convincing.

"Not all of them." Legolas admits. "But enough would begin to question. And then there're Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond. They both hold power that is far stronger than any you command. If I were to tell them of this, they would think it necessary to investigate. And do you really think the dwarves would protect you? Do you think Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond would support holding dwarves in prison needlessly?"

Thranduil knows when he's been beaten. He could silence Legolas by imprisoning or killing him, but people would question his disappearance and a couple of dwarves, no matter how attractive, are not worth being heirless. "Very well." The King sighs. "What do you want?"

"The dwarves will be released. You-"

"That," Thranduil interrupts, "is out of the question. The dwarves mean to journey to Erebor and reclaim it. That would wake Smaug, which would result in tragedy for all Middle-Earth."

Legolas seems taken aback by this news, but only for a moment. "Regardless, you will let them go. I will not allow you to harm them. "

"And I will not allow them to bring harm to my people. Would you?"

"Of course not; but I do not believe them to be safe around you."

Thranduil holds up a hand. "I will give you my word not to come in contact with them for the remainder of their imprisonment. You will be placed in charge of their care. However, I will not release them until I can be certain that they will not head in the direction of Erebor. We live in a forest, Legolas. Trees and dragons do not mix. The people may support your position on all else but they will think of themselves and their families in this aspect."

Legolas hesitates, but then nods. "Fine." He says, as if it pains him to give Thranduil even this much. "But you will not set foot in the dungeons or have any of the dwarves brought out unless they are being released and you will never harm another person, do you understand?"

"Perfectly."

"Then I suppose there's no use in speaking any farther."

"I suppose not." It's a pity. Thranduil had had such high hopes for Legolas, but clearly their relationship was at an end.

"Then, Goodbye." His son nods shortly, crossing the room and passing the King to leave. "And see to it that you keep you end of the bargain."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, or any of their characters. Sequel to Power.

Legolas' first action after speaking with his father is to check in on Kili and pass along Thorin's message. Kili is fairly confused at it, stating that it is hardly Thorin's fault. Legolas would have to agree, but he can do nothing but relay the King Under the Mountain's words and promise to assure Thorin that Kili does not hold him responsible for Thranduil's actions.

Glarowen has treated Kili's wound and it's already much closer to being healed than they were a few hours ago. The healer says that the dwarf could risk returning to his cell, but Legolas decides it's best to hold off on that. He does not fully trust his father to keep his word and the Elven Prince would rather have Kili returned to prime condition before being allowed to stay unguarded. Legolas brings some books that are written in the Common Tongue up so that Kili has something to do and makes sure that the dwarf is situated in an out of the way area of the room so that he has some privacy. After this, the Elven Prince of Mirkwood heads back down to Thorin's cell. The two of them have much to discuss.

The King Under the Mountain is seated by the cell door when Legolas arrives, as if Thorin's expecting company, but the dwarf looks surprised to see him. Legolas makes sure that there are not guards passing by before he closes the door behind him and sits close to the dwarf.

The Prince keeps his voice low, just in case of eavesdroppers. "I've spoken with my father and with Kili. Separately, of course."

"And?" Thorin's voice is terse with anxiety.

"Kili is as fine as can be expected. His wound has healed a great deal, although it will take a bit more time to heal completely." Legolas pauses, choosing his next words carefully. "I gave him your message and, both he and I agree, that you cannot be held responsible."

Thorin lets his head drop. "It was I who led him here and it was I who could not protect him."  
"That does not make you culpable. My father had a choice and he-"

"And what did your father say when you talked with him?" Thorin interrupts him.

Legolas sighs. It's clear that he's not going to persuade Thorin that it's not the dwarf's fault. "I convinced him to put me in charge of you and your Company."

Thorin looks impressed. "And how did you do that?"

"I threatened to expose him to every elf in Middle-Earth." Legolas explains. "I still might but, first, we need to find a way to get you out of here. He is adamant that you remain, stating that you will wake the dragon and all Middle-Earth will suffer. If I attempt to release you officially, he will take the matter to the people and their own self-interest will out-weight their horror at any crime their King has committed."

"We plan to kill the dragon. There is no need to worry." Thorin boasts.

"That may be, but that is not how most will see it." Legolas has his doubts about the dwarves' plan, as well, but he cannot stand by and allow the dwarves to suffer. "We must think of a way for you to escape that will not arouse his suspicions."

He expects it to take quite a while, but it only takes Thorin a few seconds to speak up. "There is a feast planned, about a week from today, correct?"

"Yes, but how did you-"

Thorin waves a hand. "I pay attention to the guards talking. There is little else to do. On the night of the feast, ensure that Kili is back in his cell and that the guards are either distracted or out of the way. Leave the rest to me."

Legolas blinks. "That's it? But won't you need hel-"

"We'll manage fine." Thorin says brusquely. "What's important is that you're out of the way when we leave. You need to be at the feast so that your father cannot accuse you of aiding us."

It makes sense but… "How-"

"I'm sure you're very trustworthy. From what I can tell, you're being honest with me. However, I'd prefer to keep a few secrets, just in case."

Legolas nods. It makes sense and he can't blame Thorin for not confiding in him. "Very well. I will do as you say." He rises to his feet. "I will return before that and I hope to bring only good news." He turns to go.

"Legolas!" Legolas glances back and is surprised to see Thorin's face softened. "Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, or any of their characters. Sequel to Power.

Within the next day or so, Legolas has Kili sent back to his cell. However, the Elven Prince spends almost all of his free time in the dungeons. From this and his talks with the dwarves, it would appear that his father has kept his promise. Kili seems relatively happy (or as happy as he can be) and both he and Thorin assure him that Thranduil has stayed away. The other dwarves only give him confused looks when Legolas asks if the King has been to see them, as if he should know this. Still, Legolas doesn't trust that this will continue and is anxious to get the dwarves out from his father's reach.

The Elven Prince wants a surer plan than Thorin has presented, but he respects the Dwarf King's wishes. On the night of the feast, he encourages the guards to drink and laces the goblets he gives them with a drug that will knock them out and wipe their memories of any events of that night. He then goes to the feast and sits beside his father while everyone eats, drinks, and dances. Legolas half-expects the dwarves to still be there the next morning but, to his surprise, they're gone. By the looks the King gives him, Legolas can tell that his father suspects him, but what can he do? The whole court saw Legolas seated next to the King throughout the feast and, as the guards can't remember anything, there's nothing and no one to tie the Elven Prince to the prison break. How the dwarves escaped remains a mystery. Even to Legolas. The cells haven't been tampered with and the doors are still locked. But each dwarf is missing. Still, Legolas is too relieved that the plan has worked to worry too much about how it happened.

…..

The barrel is cold and some water seeps in, but Kili is relieved to be out of the Kingdom of Mirkwood. True to his word, Legolas kept Thranduil away, but the mere thought that Thranduil was only a few floors away had filled Kili with a sense of constant fear and dread. But now, even as he floats down a river and shivers from the cold, Kili can relax.

When they reach Laketown, though, he faces a problem. He needs to face the rest of the Company. With Bilbo, it's easy. Kili's had enough conversations with him to know that the Hobbit has absolutely no idea. From Bilbo, at least, Kili's secret remains safe. With the others, though, Kili's not so sure. Oh, they all treat him the same. They clap him on the back, pull him into hugs, and look him in the eyes. But, for some reason, no matter how irrational it is, Kili can't help but feel that they know. That, somehow, they know what Thranduil's done to him and that, at any moment, they'll say something.

It's worse with Thorin because Kili _knows_ his Uncle knows. His Uncle saw Thranduil…and then Thranduil had used that to…and who knows what Thranduil has told Thorin? Had it been anything else, Kili would have run to Thorin and his Uncle would have made everything better. But this…it's different. The Prince knows mentally that he has nothing to be ashamed about, but the idea of looking his Uncle in the eyes after what Thorin witnessed terrifies him. And nothing can make it better. And nothing can make it go away. Eventually, Kili knows that he and his Uncle will have to talk about this. It's too big to just forget about.

But the Company's always with them, leaving very little chance of privacy, and this is something that Kili will never be sharing with anyone. Right now, everybody is just glad to be out of the dungeons and they spend their time in the taverns. Kili would love to slip away and take shelter from the relentless cheerfulness in the nice large house that's been provided for them, knowing that Thorin would follow and that the two of them could just get this…this…whatever needs to be done over with, but he knows that Fili would miss them and then he would come looking for them and then he might hear something and then Kili would have to tell him everything and Kili just can't do that. He won't. So, instead, Kili waits until nighttime.

The house is so big that they each have their own room, so Kili doesn't need to worry about waking anyone. He waits until he hears the clock strike twelve and then creeps out of his bed. He knows that his Uncle will still be awake because, even if there's no need to keep watch, Thorin can never fully relax. Kili creeps down the hallway, careful to make as little sound as possible, and makes his way to the one door under which a light still can be seen. Timidly, he knocks on the door.

"Enter!" Comes the deep, ridiculously formal sounding voice.

Taking a deep breath, Kili opens the door and walks in. He immediately wishes that he had planned this better. His Uncle doesn't look surprised to see him, although he does look unsure of what to do or say.

"I-" Kili starts, but finds that he doesn't know how to continue. He hasn't thought of what to say. For some reason, he'd thought that the right words would just come to him. But, Kili finds that he doesn't even know what he wants to communicate, let alone the words to do it in. "Uncle…I…"

"Kili…" Thorin steps forward and places a hand on Kili's shoulder. And suddenly, Kili just can't take it anymore. It starts with him shaking and then he can feel water drip down his cheeks ."Oh, Kili." Thorin pulls him forward into his arms.

Kili hadn't meant to cry and, at first, he tries to stop himself. Crying won't change anything. But he can't stop and, the harder he tries to hold back the tears, the harder he sobs. Finally, Kili just stops resisting. He buries his head into his Uncle's chest. Bringing his arms up to return the embrace, he allows himself to break down.


End file.
